Milling of cog wheels or gear wheels is well known from the prior art and numerous tools have been provided for this purpose in the past.
Milling tools for manufacturing of cog wheels can in general be categorized into two classes, namely hobs and disk mills. Each class contains multiple types of tools. Both classes of tools require that cutting edges are provided, which cut the flanks of each individual cog of the cog wheel to be manufactured as well as the root between two adjacent cogs of the cog wheel.
However, all milling tools for milling of cog wheels show an increased wear of those cutting edges involved with cutting of the root between two adjacent cogs of the cog wheel when compared to those cutting edges cutting the flanks of each individual cog.
Even if the milling is provided by individual cutting inserts, this uneven wear requires a more frequent exchange of those cutting inserts involved in the milling of the root when compared to those inserts involved with cutting of the flanks.
Furthermore, the milling tools, as well as indexable cutting inserts from the prior art, do not provide the required quality of the flanks of the cogs manufactured.